


Boys Will Be Boys

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, theres a bit of fluff in there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya Akihara, the SHSL Comedian has Hinata and Komaeda over at his place. An argument ensues and Komaeda wants to settle it his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within a day :V

"Listen to me, Hajime! I saw her with my own two eyes!" Yuuya was sitting with Hajime on the sofa in Yuuya's parent's apartment.

"Face it, Akihara-kun. The Aokigahara Cat Woman legend is a stupid myth. Just like Bigfoot."

"200 yen says she's real!"

"200?" Hajime said with a skeptical look.

"500?" Yuuya pulled puppy eyes on him.

"Forget it, Akihara-kun." Hajime turned away from the comedian.

"I'll give you all my allowance!"

"Well, who knows? Maybe it could." Nagito came out of the bathroom. "Maybe we could settle this differently, Yuuya. Come with me." the white-haired boy grabbed Yuuya's wrist and dragged him into his parent's bedroom.

"Komaeda-kun! This isn't my room! I sleep on the couch!"

"I know, Yuuya-kun..." Komaeda starts toying with the hem of the other boy's navy blue sweater.

"Nagito! Stop it! This isn't funny!" the black-haired boy barked.

"Relax, Yuuya..." the pale-green-eyed boy lifts up Yuuya's sweater and over his head and pushes him onto the mattress. He throws the sweater onto the rough gray carpeting and starts sniffing Yuuya's ebony black hair.

"You're weird! Stop that! I'm calling my parents if you--DAH!" Akihara was interrupted by Nagito's pale hand finding his crotch area, while the other hand undid the fly on his own jeans.

Hajime heard this commotion coming from the bedroom and decided to investigate.

"Nagito! Yuuya! What's going--oh..."

"Hinata-kun! Wanna join us?"

Hajime looked at the two. Yuuya topless, and Nagito with his fly down. Upon this sight, the brunet blushed a deep magenta.

"I'm not sure..." Hajime looked flushed as all hell. Yuuya just wanted to die right now, and Nagito was simply waiting for a viable answer. "Uh...okay...?"

Upon the giving of his answer, Nagito tugged at Yuuya's white skinny jeans, trying to remove them. When he succeeded, Yuuya was left only in his pink boxers with blue and yellow polka dots.

Nagito proceeds to remove his pants, and that's where Yuuya could see his prevalent erection clearly.

"Fucking kill me..." Yuuya said under his breath. He threw his head back, trying not to cry, but only found a tieless Hajime with an unbuttoned shirt.

"Ever been in something called a threesome, Yuuya?" Nagito asked Yuuya.

_Holy shit, this is gonna be intense._

Yuuya did watch porn from time to time, and he actually knew what a threesome was, but he wasn't sure if he could handle more than one partner.

"N-no...In fact, I've...never...really...had...sex...b-before..."

"Don't worry, Yuu. Me neither..."Hajime said to the comedian. Yuuya looked back at the ultimate lucky student, who was taking off his shirt.

"What the are you gonna do to me?" Yuuya's breath then hitched as the white-haired boy on top of him started palming his clothed erection.

"Hinata. Remove your pants." Komaeda said to Hinata. He did so.

"Okay, Akihara-kun. Now take off your underwear. Take off yours too, Hinata."

"Wait, WHAT?" Yuuya shouted.

"I'll take them off for you, then. Just gotta do myself first."

Yuuya Akihara thought Nagito Komaeda was creepy. But, there was something about his voice and an odd sense of kindness that really spoke to him.

Now, all three boys were completely naked, save for Yuuya's socks.

"Shit, what are we gonna use as lube? I don't think my parents have any." Yuuya said. "Are you even going to put it in my butt?"

"Hey, Yuuya, don't jump to assumptions just yet. But...yeah." Nagito replied.

"We could use this massage oil..." Hajime was fiddling around in the nightstand and pulled out a bottle full of yellow liquid.

"Perfect! Give it to me."

"Okay, Yuuya. It might be a bit cold, so brace yourself."

"Alright..." Yuuya's heart was like a basketball bumping up and down in his chest right now. It became even worse when Nagito's slick fingers entered him, pumping in and out, and soon adding a third finger.

"Shit..." Yuuya screwed his eyes shut.

Nagito made sure to apply a generous amount to both Yuuya's butt and his own member.

"So, are you going to stick that up my butt and then I'm gonna--"

"Same hole."

_Same hole._

_**Same hole.** _

_**SAME HOLE.** _

_**SAME.** _

_**FUCKING.** _

_**HOLE.** _

_Shit._

"Um...okay...?" Yuuya was shaking. 

"Are you sure Akihara-kun can handle that? It's his first time, Komaeda. Cut the guy some slack!" Hajime said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Hajime. I'll tell you guys when it becomes too much." Yuuya says with weak eyes.

"Here goes, Hinata-kun. When I say 'three', we both go in at the same time."

Both boys lie on opposite sides from top and bottom, between Yuuya on the bed, sandwiching him and then place both of their dicks against Yuuya's slightly-stretched hole.

"One, two...three!"

At the sound of "Three" coming from the white-haired boy's lips, he and Hajime both ram themselves into Yuuya. It was a bit of a rough entrance, but there was no shortage of comfort. The comedian in between the two on the other hand, had a shrill mix of a moan and a scream rip from his throat, and he thanked the lord the room next door had no one living in it. They start with a slow pace, and pick up speed overtime. When Hajime was half-out, Nagito was up to his hilt, and vice versa.

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck_

"Don't strain yourself, Akihara-kun~"

Yuuya tried to relax his muscles a bit, attempting to adjust to the combined sizes of the two boys between him. It took him a few moments, but it still hurt a bit afterwards. At this exact point, Yuuya was moaning and crying out to God uncontrollably. 

He never really expected to lose his virginity to a boy. Especially two at the same time. 

This whole ordeal lasted a few minutes before Yuuya said;

"Oh, god! I'm...I'm close..."

The other two were also nearing orgasm.

It wasn't long before white ribbons of cum came squirting out of Yuuya's dick, painting both his and Hajime's bellies. His two dominant partners didn't last long after that, both spilling their seed inside the black-haired boy.

"Goddamn..." Yuuya groaned. 

After that, both boys pulled out and laid down on either side of Yuuya.

"Did we hurt you?" Hajime said.

"A bit...but I'm okay. Trust me..."

"So, what about that cat lady thing?

"Ami probably made that up."

"Good point."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to read this :)


End file.
